<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let It Rain by Myara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053861">Let It Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara'>Myara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Face Sitting, Ficlet, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Squirt if you squint, Translation in English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Machi pays a visit to a floor master, while the rain threatens to fall outside... and inside her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka &amp; Machi, Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let It Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a translation of Deixe Chover, that I wrote in Brazilian Portuguese for Kinktober's prompt "Eating Out", in October. It's just smut with a dash of angst. Hope you'll like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>The city below seemed small and insignificant before the immense dark clouds that were at eye level. Her heavy breathing mingled with them, fogging the window glass that supported her fall. But nothing could support her need to cling to something, to press his hair between her fingers, to bury her nails in his skin. She wouldn't, though. If she touched him, her fall would be much worse than falling off the 242nd floor of Heaven’s Arena. Machi just scratched the cold surface that supported her, making it even more cloudy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She closed her eyes when she couldn't stop her breath from becoming a moan, and her leg, which had become slightly shaky by the sensation, was soon held by his hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sky lit up in a sudden flash, and a few seconds later, the crash of thunder was heard everywhere.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Indifferent to the weather outside, Hisoka was lying on the floor between her legs, opening her slit with his skillful tongue, outlining each part of her intimate anatomy with saliva mixed with the fluids he drank from her. And Machi provided these fluids abundantly, no matter how quiet she was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Even without touching him, she allowed his touches, and Hisoka took the opportunity to taste her as if it were the last time because that could be, in fact, the last time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He slid two fingers of his free hand into her entrance and hooked it, searching for the right spot as he pulled her closer towards his mouth. Tongue lapped hard and defiantly against her clit. Hisoka wanted to hear her moaning over the sound of thunder, the violence of that orgasm he knew he was the only one that could cause her. By the end of it, she would be on her knees completely, and he would be happy to drink her to the last drop.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Machi stretched her arms out against the glass as if trying to reach something in the dark clouds; her legs now shivering because she gave up control in exchange for that sensation that overwhelmed her. She was torn between letting go at once or trying to hold on to that sensation for longer. In the end, she broke away from the glass, leaning slightly back and looking directly into his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hisoka had the eyes of a demon, but he never scared her. Finally, Machi intertwined her hands in his hair and pinned him under her, not bothering to choke him between her trembling thighs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the sky, after a new crash, the water finally plummeted at once in a violent storm.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>